The invention relates to improvements upon the fuel injection nozzle holder for internal combustion engines described and disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 166,924, assigned to the same Assignee as in the instant invention. Both of the ends of the winding on the induction coil are soldered to a contact element which is inserted, with an insulating sheath, into an insulating sheath secured in the intermediate disc. The soldered connection can only be effected after the induction coil and the insulating sheaths have been glued or inserted into the intermediate disc. This means that a soldering station for the intermediate disc must then be provided in the assembly line.